


Daddy

by siriush



Series: How it should have been [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Harry is Remus's favorite, If you think that harry does it on purpose, Kid harry being a little shit again, M/M, Making James out of his mind, Remus is Harry's favorite, You probably right, if they lived au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: Harry finally said “Daddy”, and everyone is surprised.





	Daddy

“Hey, angel.” Remus murmured, it was only six and he woke up some minutes ago with the marauders after the full moon. “I know you're still sleeping, I am going to stay right there until you wake up. I've missed you.”

James and Sirius went back to sleep, the first in his bed and his husband on the potter's couch. Remus simply loved to watch his nephew sleeping, his baby unaware of a cruel world that Remus knew too much. Well, okay, Harry wasn't actually _his_ baby but the wolf in him was still awake and he couldn't help to feel that this wonderful kid was his. Harry slept at ease, his lips slightly parted, breathing calmly. He didn't do any noise, Remus needed it, this quiet space with his little angel who was always calm with him. Remus smiled, remembering the many times he had to come to the Potter's, to calm Harry. It mades him feel better, usefull to someone who needed him as much as Remus needed him. The werewolf bent over the crib, he passed his hand on harry's soft black hair. This simple touch appeased his whole body, even his wound felt less painful. It wasn't for nothing that Remus called Harry his little angel, he didn't know how but this baby always had the power to calm him.

“I really hope you'll always be a part of my life, cub. You're a godsent.”

Suddenly, Harry yawned and opened slowly his eyes. When he noticed his uncle, he smiled sweetly and raised his arms to Remus. With no hesitation, Remus took him and pulled him as close as he could. Harry's right hand gripped on his uncle's shirt, almost purring of contentement, he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep. The werewolf smiled affectionately, he decided to go to sleep too and lay down on the couch installed in Harry's room.

In the middle of the day, Remus still had Harry in his arms. He couldn't, didn't want to and wouldn't let him go. Everyone else didn't mind, they were all quite happy to see Remus feel calmer than he usually do after a full moon. Harry was really happy with this plan, he kept smiling and giggling whenever his uncle spokes to him.

“Who's the perfect angel, Harry?” asked Remus to the kid.

“Mummy!”

Lily laughed, “Look at you baby, already know how to talks to girls.”

“Who's _my_ perfect angel, Harry?” repetead his uncle.

“Me!”

“Yes, that's right angel. And who am I then?”

“Daddy!”

A silent and then James walked to them, “No, no, no. It's uncle moony!”

“No, no. Daddy.”

“Buddy, I'm your daddy. He's uncle moony.”

Harry pointed at Remus, “Daddy.” and pointed at James “Uncle James.”

“What a little shit you have here.” Sirius suddenly said.

“I've no words, my baby thinks I'm his uncle. What the fuck.”

Remus didn't know what to do, he felt his heart warming at Harry's words and really wanted to laugh. He kissed the top of his angel's head, and whispered “I love you, angel.”


End file.
